Racitus
Description: Racitus stands at 8 feet and has a muscular body. He has light green skin with dark green hair and eyes. Racitus is a soldier for Spepora's army even though he's still in Spetra Academy. In addition, he is a friend of Pacentus and Sprantus. Description of Armor: Speporan Academy Armor: *Helmet - Generic, gray headgear with a white visor. *Black Shirt - A long-sleeved, black shirt under a Speporan's chestplate, shoulderplates, and arm armor. *Chestplate - A flat, gray chestpiece worn to protect his chest. All Speporan chestplates has either Spetra, Spetro, or Spetre Academy's signature logo on the left side of their chest. Pacentus' has Spetra Academy's signature logo. *Shoulderplates - Flat, gray shoulder pieces worn to protect his shoulders. *Arm Armor - Flat, gray arm armor covering his arms. *Gloves - Gray gloves worn to protect his hands from blistering and give him a better grip on objects. *Black Pants - A pair of black pants under a Speporan's leggings and portion of their boots. *Armored leggings - Flat, gray armored leggings worn to protect his legs. *Boots - Gray boots worn to protect his feet and give him better traction when running. Battle Armor: *Helmet - Thin, futuristic, metal helmet with a white visor to protect his eyes. *Chestplate - Thin, futuristic, metal chestplate, with a copper wire running into armor covering his arms. Two cube batteries are inside his backside (where excess electricity goes). *Shoulderplates - Thin, futuristic, metal shoulderplates with copper wire running through them. *Arm Armor - Thin, futuristic, metal arm armor, with a copper wire running through his arm armor and into his armored gloves. *Armored gloves - Thin, futuristic, metal gloves, with a copper wire running through each. *Armored leggings - Thin, futuristic, metal leggings, with a thin, copper wire running through each legging and to his chestplate. *Armored Boots - Thin, futuristic, metal boots, with a plate of copper on each sole and a copper wire running into his armored leggings. Description of Weapon: *Copper Gloves - A second pair of gloves Racitus wears with copper exposed. When Racitus has a electrical charge, his punches include electricity. Backstory: The day Racitus became a friend of Pacentus was the day after he first worked with his father. Pacentus was being picked on by Brutantus at the time, and when Brutantus wanted Racitus' help, he came over and knocked Brutantus out. Personality: Racitus is a Speporan anyone would want on their side due to his intimidating stature. He's typically quiet and will give another gestures when it comes to communicating. His lack of communication is a flaw of his, however, he knows to communicate when in battle against invaders with strikes. Abilities: *Supernatural Speed *Supernatural Strength *Enhanced Durability *Enhanced Speed **When angered *Enhance Power **When angered Attacks: *Body Block - Racitus rams his body into his opponents. *Gut Punch - Racitus punches his opponent's gut. *Shoulder Smash - Racitus smashes his shoulders into his opponents. *Head-held Toss - Racitus grabs his opponent's head and throws his opponent away. Special Attacks: *Unstoppable Charge - Racitus runs through opponents and structures. *Thunder Punch - Racitus punches his opponent with electricity coming out of his fists. Afterwards thunder erupts before his opponent blasts away. *Electrifying Drag - Racitus holds his opponent's head and drags his opponent across the ground. Strongest Special Attack: *Welcome to Thunder Fissure - Racitus punches the ground, creating cracks in the ground and allows electricity to erupt from the cracks. Events: Category:Racitus Category:PPH Character Category:PPH Hero Category:Speporan Category:Male Character